Together and Apart
by rockstar1212
Summary: Following an unknown person's email instructions sounds like a bad idea, but could it be a good thing after all? Where will this mystery person take Zoey and her friends? For one thing, she won't be in one place for long. Mainly CZ, and Zoey/OC.
1. Mystery Emails

**Together and Apart.**

**Chapter 1 - Mystery Emails.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, so I know I should be working on my other stories, and I will work on them soon, but this is just something that's been in my mind lately, and I really need to write it. Review?**

**-----**

**To: **ZBrooks

**From: **TheMysteryMan

**Subject: **Open this, as soon as you get it.

_Miss Zoey Brooks,_

_Hello. I know you are wondering who I am, but that I can't tell you. However, I do know that you just graduated from Pacific Coast Academy, and will be starting college in the fall. With that said, please do not feel afraid, I do not want to hurt you. I want to help you. I think you need to find yourself, so I will be emailing you tasks throughout the summer, sending you places, looking for things, visiting places._

_This is your first task: Go to the bank, take 2,000 dollars out of the bank account I've made for you with my own money. The name of the account is ZBrooks like your email. With the money, buy a plane ticket to New York. When you get there, a new email from me will be waiting. Don't tell anyone about me or where you are going, for once, just do it._

_Best wishes, TheMysteryMan._

_---_

Zoey stared blankly at the screen. She had no idea who this person was, and they expected her to listen to them. She reread the part about them not wanting to hurt her, but to help her. That intrigued her very much, so she decided to at least go look in the bank.

She walked down the block from her parent's home to the bank. Once inside, she asked to take out 2,000 dollars from an account marked simply as ZBrooks. The lady behind the counter looked at her with interest, as she turned, checking the account on the computer.

She gave Zoey the 2,000 dollars and nodded as she counted it into Zoey's hand. Once the money was safely in her pocket, she asked the lady how much money was left in the account.

"How much? Well…it appears to be 18,000 dollars left, miss."

"Thank you so much." Zoey smiled, leaving the bank before the lady could ask questions.

She went home to her parent's house and signed onto the internet. She looked up the airline that her parents used whenever they went somewhere for business. It wasn't too expensive, and Zoey could reserve a New York flight for 1,200 dollars. The only thing she wasn't sure about was that the plane left the next day.

She booked the seat, and began to pack. When Dustin, her little brother, asked what she was doing later that day, she simply said packing. Dustin knew better than to ask questions, so he left her alone.

She wasn't sure how long she'd actually be gone, because the email hadn't said. She decided to pack enough clothes for two weeks, some pajamas, sneakers, one dress, and a pair of high heels, a jacket, and a hoodie. She realized she couldn't pack her bathroom items until the next morning, after she showered.

That night at dinner, her mother asked if something was going on. She said no, glancing at Dustin to see if he would rat her out about her packing. He kept his eyes trained on his food until the topic had blown over, for which Zoey was thankful.

She went to bed that night wondering what tomorrow would bring. When her alarm went off the next morning at six o'clock, she jumped up. Her flight was set for one that afternoon, and she still had things to do to get ready. She also needed to be out of the house before anyone was up.

She got a quick shower, then packed her shampoo, conditioner, soap, razor, and a towel and wash cloth. She brushed her hair and dried it, pulling it back into a ponytail before packing her brush. She got dressed in loose jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. She put her face scrub on her face, along with her makeup, before packing that stuff.

When she was finally packed, she got out a medium-sized backpack. In it, she put her laptop, cell phone, a book, a journal, two pens, and her ipod. She also packed her laptop, cell phone, and ipod charge cords.

Now, she was ready. She took her things down the stairs at fifteen minutes after seven, and put them on the porch. She grabbed a bagel from the counter, eating it quickly, and drinking some juice. She left her empty plate and glass on the counter, to show her parents she had eaten. Under the plate she left a note to her family, in a small attempt to explain everything.

_Mom, Dad, and Dustin._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye, but I needed to go early. I can't really explain where I'm going, or why, but I will be in touch through phone calls and emails. Please try not to worry, as I'll be fine._ _I guess I just needed a little adventure before I start college in the fall. Check for emails later today. _

_Love you so much, Zoey._

-----

Chase Matthews wasn't sure why he had moved to New York City after he graduated from Pacific Coast Academy, but he liked it there. He was also quite uncertain what he was looking at on his computer screen right now.

**To: **CMatthews.

**From: **TheMysteryMan.

**Subject: **Open please.

_Mr. Chase Matthews,_

_Hello. I know you have no idea who I am, but I have seen you around before. There is something I need you to do for me. _

_Tonight at eight o'clock I need you to go to the Empire State Building. I need you to sit outside of it on a bench. I need you to wear a green shirt and blue jeans. There, you will come across a girl. She will be looking for you and your green shirt, so don't worry. I need you to let her stay in your apartment tonight._

_Don't worry, she's harmless. You might actually find that she reminds you of someone…_

_Thanks and good luck, The Mystery Man._

_---_

Chase reread the email for a third time, still unsure what it meant. He looked at the clock, realizing it was going on six. He decided to shower and then head out.

By the time he got to the Empire State Building, it was ten minutes before eight. He sat down on an empty bench and waited. He glanced down at his green shirt and blue-green jacket. He made sure his green shirt was visible, and then sat back on the bench, looking around at everyone.

_---_

Zoey had no idea what she was getting herself into. At the airport in New York, she had decided to check her email for further instructions. To her surprise, a new email was waiting. It was simple, and she didn't even bother looking to see who it was from. She read the words carefully, and then reread them.

_Zoey,_

_Your next task: Use the extra money to get a cab to take you to the Empire State Building. Take all of your luggage with you. There, look for a boy about your age, wearing a green shirt and jeans. He doesn't know what you look like, so you have to find him. He'll be waiting for you at eight o'clock on a bench outside the building. Once you meet him, you'll go to his apartment to stay with him for a few days. _

_Don't worry, he won't hurt you. You may even find a friend in him…_

_Best Regards, The Mystery Man._

_---_

At ten minutes after eight, Zoey stepped out of the cab in front of the Empire State Building, just like the email told her. She got her things, paid the driver, and then turned to look at the few people standing around.

And that's when she saw the boy in the green shirt. He was sitting stretched out on a bench, his head back, looking up at the stars. She couldn't see his face, so she walked up to him.

"Um…I think you're waiting for me." She said softly, and he looked up. Her eyes widened, and so did his.

"Zoey."

"Chase."

"Um…hi. How have you been?"

"I've been alright."

"What brings you to New York?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. But…uh…I can't really explain why I'm here, I just am. Sorry, but that's all I can tell you."

"It's alright. So, are you hungry? Did you want to eat or just head back to my place?"

"You know I'm supposed to stay with you?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Well yeah. Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know, I guess I just…" She shrugged, and then muttered something about sleep.

Chase hailed a cab to take them back to his apartment. Once there, he took Zoey's bags up to his place, showing her his extra room. Zoey thanked him politely, said goodnight, and he left her alone.

---

**To: **DBrooks.

**From: **ZBrooks.

**Subject: **here's the email, as promised.

_Dustin,_

_I just want you, mom, and dad to know that I am fine. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you where I am, so I will tell you a little, but nothing exact._

_Anyways, this morning I left the house and got on a plane. Now, I'm sitting in an old friend of mine's apartment, where I'll be staying for a couple days. I'm not sure how long actually, just that it's a few days. _

_However, I am not in the state of California anymore. I'm not going to say exactly where I am, but please don't worry. I'll be in touch soon, I promise._

_I love you guys so much, Zoey._

_---_

**AN: Okay, that's chapter 1. How was it? More details of Chase/Zoey and why Zoey didn't know he was in New York next chapter. By the way, all of the characters from each season will come into play in this story. That includes, Nicole, Dana, Lola, Rebecca, and James…all of them. Please review.**

**-Bree. **


	2. Long Lost Time

**Chapter 2 – Long Lost Time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Here's chapter two. Thanks to rkohulkster for reviewing. **

**------**

The next morning, Zoey woke up to a bright light coming through the window. This confused her, because her room at her parent's house faced away from the sun. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized she wasn't at her parent's house, but at Chase's apartment in New York City.

She got up and found the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned from the bathroom twenty minutes later, she was completely ready for the day. She wore light faded jeans, a dark purple t-shirt with flowers on it, and her black sneakers. She decided to leave her hair down, and her makeup was only dusted across her face.

She decided to go see what Chase was doing, but what she found shocked her. When she entered the kitchen, Chase was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. She leaned against the doorway and watched him, silently, for a few minutes.

When he turned to take something from the refrigerator, he stopped short. I smiled a sweet smile at him, but I didn't speak.

"Good, you're awake."

"Well, good morning to you too." I laughed slightly. Chase had never been the kind of person that said good morning, and I knew that.

"I meant that I was hoping you'd be up before breakfast was ready. After we eat, I actually have to go to work. Did you have anything you were going to do today?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll check for an email from my parents and then go do some sightseeing or something."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. That means today while I'm at work, and also for however long you need to."

"Thanks Chase. I'm not sure how long I'll be here though."

"Right."

I guess I should try to talk to him. Ever since spring of this year, we haven't spoken much. The spring semester of our senior year at PCA came and went without much time to think about anything. The only thing on everyone's minds was what was going to happen once we left.

It was a sad thought, but the gang started to fall apart around that time. We all knew it was coming; we just weren't sure how soon it would. As we each started to make plans for after graduation, we started seeing each other less.

By the time graduation came, none of us had really spoken to each other for about a month. The only time Quinn, Lola, and I said anything to each other was in the dorm, and that was usually just saying the bathroom was open.

Chase and I had stopped hanging out so much sometime in mid-April. He started working more hours at Sushi Rox, trying to raise some money for his apartment. I'd never had to work, because my parents had a good bit of money, and I was never low on cash.

I ate breakfast with Chase at his kitchen table, but there was nothing for us to say. We didn't know anything about each other anymore, but I felt I had to say something.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem. Anytime you're in New York, look me up."

"Chase?" I asked, after about ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you work?" I wasn't trying to be nosey; I was just genuinely curious.

"I work at a small diner about three blocks down. It's called Mitch's Diner. I've been working there for about three weeks now."

"That's cool. I assume you're going to go to NYU this fall, right? You want to get a degree in writing?"

"Well yeah. It's not just writing, Zoey, I've told you that so many times. I want to be a journalist. New York seemed like the best place to pursue that dream."

"Of course." With that last sentence, we fell into another silence. We stayed quiet, just eating, for about ten more minutes, until Chase stood from his seat.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he took his plate and rinsed it, setting it down in the sink. He came back over, seeing that I was finished, and took my plate too. I stood up, wanting to help him clean up, but he refused.

"You're the guest here, Zoey. I'll clean up."

He didn't let me answer him, and instead just put away the syrup, butter, and took our glasses to the sink also. I watched him get a dish towel from beside the sink and dampen it, wiping the table and counter.

"I'll be at work until seven o'clock tonight. If you need anything, I left my cell phone number by the phone."

"Okay, I'll look for it."

"Have a nice day in New York, Miss Brooks."

"Thanks Chase, for everything." I smiled, and he left without a reply.

I headed back to my room, thinking I'd get my cell phone and some money and head out for the day. I was almost ready to go when I noticed my laptop sticking out of my bag. I couldn't resist the urge to check my email, so I sat down at the small desk, turning my computer on.

When it finally came on, I signed onto Instant Messenger and also my email. I looked at the list of people on my Messenger list under the heading I'd left as PCA. I noticed Lola was on, and so were some other people that I'd hardly ever talked to. Everyone at PCA had almost everyone else's email, just in case. I had two new messages, one from Dustin and one from The Mystery Man. I decided to open Dustin's first.

**To: **ZBrooks.

**From: **DBrooks.

**Subject: **Re: here's the email, as promised.

_Zoey,_

_We're so glad to hear that you're okay. Where are you? Why can't you tell us? Mom and Dad were worried sick yesterday. I didn't tell them about how I saw you packing, because I think they'd be mad that I didn't tell them before. An old friend, huh? I thought you lost touch with everyone from PCA after you left that place? I hope you're okay, like you say. _

_Mom and Dad say hello, and they love you very much, and to please tell us where you are._

_Love you sis, Dustin._

----

**To: **ZBrooks.

**From: **TheMysteryMan.

**Subject: **your next task.

_Miss Brooks,_

_Welcome to New York. I hope it's alright that I sent you to Chase, but I know he's been missing you almost as much, if not more, than you've been missing him. But now, I have a new task for you before I send you on your way._

_Chase has been looking for an internship at the New York Times newspaper. Go there, tell them about Chase. He has a resume on his laptop, which is in his room. Print a copy of it and take it with you. _

_The fun part, do not tell Chase what you're doing. If he gets the job, then you can tell him that you were a part of it._

_Good luck, The Mystery Man._

----

Zoey was shocked. This man wanted her to sneak onto Chase's laptop, print his resume, and take it to a newspaper office without his permission. And what did he mean, 'before I send you on your way'? Did that mean that Zoey wouldn't be staying here long?

Instead of questioning it, Zoey walked across the hall to Chase's bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside without a sound. His laptop was closed on his desk, and she prayed he didn't have a password on it.

She opened it, turning it on. When the background came up, she knew she was safe. Chase had never been big on passwords anyway. She looked under his saved documents until she found one labeled simply as 'resume'.

She opened it, skimmed it quickly, and printed it. She took it, sticking it in her backpack. She was about to turn off the computer when she noticed a file marked PCA. She knew it was wrong to be looking on Chase's computer in the first place, but she was already on it now.

The file, she learned when she opened it, was a picture collage. It was from all five years they'd been at PCA. Most of the pictures around the outside were of scenery, the beach, and buildings. The collage was huge, and everything was really orderly. Each of their teacher's pictures was on there, along with pictures of the lounge.

There were pictures from eighth grade, Zoey knew, because some had Dana in them. One picture Zoey didn't remember, but it seemed important. Chase had been really into photography in the eighth grade, taking pictures even when nobody was looking at the camera. He had pictures saved, she noticed as she kept looking, of Dana and Logan in the middle of a fight.

The middle of the collage was set up of six pictures, each one small, barely big enough to see. She looked closer, realizing that the tiny pictures were of each of them at graduation. There was Logan, hands in the air, waving at his 'fans'. There was Quinn, a huge smile, as she was introduced to someone from some big science place. Michael's picture was of him shaking hands with the dean. Lola was pictured throwing her cap in the air, laughing. The picture of Chase was of him holding his diploma, smiling at whoever was taking the picture.

And that's when Zoey saw the picture of herself. It was of her standing up there onstage, giving her speech as valedictorian. Her mouth was slightly open, as she was talking. All of these pictures were lined up around a simple quote that was in the very middle of everything, all those pictures.

The quote wasn't long, but it simply said: 'Friends, even when you can't see them, you know they are always there.'

Zoey wasn't sure what made her hit the print button, but she did it. A few minutes later, Zoey was sticking the collage paper in her suitcase, taking Chase's resume, and was out the door.

She knew, now, what this man had wanted her to come here for. It wasn't to put her in an awkward position with her old best friend; it was to fix things between them. It was also to make her see, from her intense curiosity and slight ability to be nosey, that Chase still cared about all of them, even though they had all moved on.

And that is what makes someone a best friend. It's not about talking every day, it's about looking back after all this time, and seeing that person still there, ready to pick up where the friendship was left off.

**AN: Okay, there's chapter two. I hope you guys liked this, and please review, it would mean a lot.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
